


Just a Crush Right?

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Hilda x Caspar, Claude realizes he has a crush, F/M, No actual romance occurs between Byleth and Claude, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Claude notices Hilda crushing on the Deer's latest transfer and teases her. Hilda teases right back and Claude is forced to rethink some things.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Just a Crush Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Claudeleth Week's Monthly Prompt: Crushes/Teasing

There are plenty of words to describe Hilda Valentine Goneril…

And subtle was not one of them.

“Enjoying the view, Hilda?” Claude asked as he approached her

“Huh!? I-I uh… have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Claude nods his head over to where Teach was training the Golden Deer’s most recent transfer, Caspar.

Hilda blushed but immediately tried to compose herself.

“I’m just… observing Caspar’s technique. Yeah that’s right, it doesn't hurt to see how other people use the same kind of weapon!”

“Pfft, this coming from little Miss. “ _ Oh Professor, I’m such a delicate flower. I should stay on the sidelines. _ ””

Hilda pouted, whether it was over Claude calling her bluff or his awful impression of her, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was both.

“Like you’re much better with all your swooning and goo-goo eyes towards the Professor.”

Wait… what?

Claude did the only thing he could think of doing: laugh.

“Ah heh heh. V-very funny Hilda.”

“I’m serious! You’re always coming up with excuses to talk to her or spend time with her. You’re like a lost puppy.”

Aside from the lost puppy comment… Hilda wasn’t wrong.

But it absolutely wasn’t because he was falling for Teach.

“First: I feel like I’m more of a cat person. Second: It’s called being a friend.”

Hilda shot him a look, clearly not believing a word he said.

“Uh-huh. Look I can understand if you don’t want to do something cause she’s the Professor. But you shouldn’t deny how you feel.”

“Like how you’re denying your feelings for Caspar?”

“I…!”

Before Hilda could say anything else, Caspar himself walked up to her and Claude. If he had heard anything the two were just talking about, he clearly didn’t show it. Honestly from what Claude’s seen, Caspar was almost painfully earnest, probably couldn’t keep a poker face to save his life.

“Hey guys, what’cha talking about? Did you wanna train with the Professor too?”

“Oh uh… actually Caspar, you’re just who I was looking for! Let’s go for a walk, okay?”

“Um… okay?”

Hilda grabbed one of Caspar’s arms and began walking out of the training grounds with him. But not before looking back at Claude and giving him a wink.

Huh? That was stra…

“Claude?”

Claude nearly jumped and quickly turned around to find himself face to face with his professor.

“Wow Teach, nearly gave me a heart attack there.”

“Apologies, Claude.”

“I-it’s fine. Maybe you should save that for the next time we gotta go bandit hunting. So what can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to join me for some tea.”

Despite the surprise from her sneaking up on him wearing off, Claude still found his heart pounding. Was… Hilda… No… Nonononono. Hilda was overthinking things and now she got Claude doing it. 

_...Not that Claude really needed help to overthink things but that wasn’t the point here. _

He quickly shook his head and Teach looked disappointed.

“Ah I see. Maybe another time.”

“Hey wait!”

Claude grabbed her wrist before Teach could walk away.

“Sorry I had something stupid on the brain. But uh… yeah I’d… t-tea would be nice. I just have to take care of something really quick and I’ll meet you at the usual spot?”

Teach smiled and Claude felt a sense of relief from it.

“Alright, I’ll see you then, Claude.”

He waved goodbye as she left and as soon as he was alone, Claude collapsed against a wall and groaned.

What the hells is wrong with him? When was the last time Claude found himself so tongue-tied!?

_ “You’re always coming up with excuses to talk to her or spend time with her.” _

Not that he would have told Hilda but that was only because he wanted to gain Teach’s trust. Make it easier to convince her to help him accomplish his dreams. Catch more flies with honey than vinegar and all that…

Now though…

Claude found himself really enjoying her company… even seeking it out… he felt he could…

Heh…

... _ Trust _ her.

He raked his fingers through his hair.

Okay maybe there was something there…

This is fine. This is… normal. Teach is an attractive woman and Claude is a young man with a healthy sex drive… not that he wanted to bring her to his bed or anything!

But okay… maybe he has a small schoolboy crush. But this is fine, crushes don’t tend to last long and Claude has more important things to think about.

He’ll grow out of it right? Right.

With that thought tucked away, Claude stood back up and made his way to the gardens.

It would be rude to keep Teach waiting after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Anvils, how many different ways can you write Claude realizing he caught feelings for Byleth?
> 
> Try me.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
